My True Feelings
by Jaded Kismet
Summary: They were worlds apart, one lost everything, one searching for everything. But hope found a way for both of them... SS ET


~My True Feelings~  
  
"Let me GO!" a young girl screamed as she was held by her captives. She struggled in their grasp, screaming and yelling. She had to get loose.  
  
One glance at her and you would have thought she was a peasant, her clothes ragged and ripped yet strange.  
  
"Release me at once!" Again, she kicked and squirmed. "I said LET GO!!!!!"  
  
"No way! The boss wants you to come with us!" her captive answered. The young girl gritted her teeth before punching the guards and running.  
  
"Kero-chan! Let's go!" A small bear-like figure nodded at her side, and they both started to run to nowhere.  
  
The young girl was helpless; for fifteen long years, her secret tribe had been secluded from the world for the better.  
  
Even if that meant no outside friends, or no knowledge of others outside her home, or even if it meant no. love.  
  
But.  
  
A fatal mistake had caused the death of her people. A traitor, greedy for money, exposed their secrets and a long rival had killed them all.  
  
With no home, no family, and no one to trust, the girl was lost, powerless, and running out of strength and magic. fast.  
  
But she continued to run, to run and save the last of hope for the Clow Mages, even if that meant dying to extend the legacy.  
  
A nagging part of her mind told her it was futile to even try to run. he would continue to stalk her and try to kill her and the people around her.  
  
A large explosion interrupted her thoughts and the force of it, even as far away as they were from the village, pinned her to the ground.  
  
A few moments later, she opened her emerald horrified eyes, thoughts stirring in her head, thoughts that were confirmed as she turned her head to the explosion.  
  
'No.'  
  
Fire flames danced on where her village used to be.  
  
'No. This. this can't be happening!'  
  
The girl clutched her head, shaking it furiously. Her mind was pounding with excruciating pain, threatening to overwhelm her.  
  
She could almost see her friends and family burn in the evil inferno, dying, while she was out here doing nothing.  
  
'Touya. 'Kaa-chan. 'Tou-chan. Yue.'  
  
Revenge kindled in her heart as she thought of the murderers. They would pay. Every single one of them.  
  
"I saw her over her!" a voice shouted. The young girl recognized the voice as a guard of her sworn enemy.  
  
Standing on her weak legs, the girl started to run, her guardian at her side as her pale hands clutched a strange necklace around her bare neck.  
  
"And where do you think you're going, princess?" The girl stopped in a halt as she confronted a more experienced guard.  
  
"Stay away!"  
  
He smirked. "Now come slowly and I won't hurt you." She shook her head violently.  
  
"There's no one to help you. And don't you think of helping, Keroberos. You're too weak to even transform."  
  
And the fact, Kero tightened his fists but it was true. The princess tore her necklace off.  
  
"Key that hides the power of the stars, show you're true form before me!" A light under her feet shone and the guard widened his eyes.  
  
"I, Sakura, command you under our contract!" She opened her closed eyes and the necklace started to change into a baton.  
  
"RELEASE!" The necklace was now a full scepter and the princess skillfully grabbed it, taking out a powerful card and throwing it in mid-air.  
  
"Sleep!" she commanded with her staff. The card glowed and a young blue pixie was released from the card, putting an instant sleep spell on the guard with her staff, giggling before returning to her card form.  
  
"Let's go, Sakura!" Kero exclaimed, the young girl nodding without disagreement.  
  
Snatching the card, Sakura continued to run but she could feel her strength dying, the pain becoming overwhelming.  
  
Suddenly, Kero fell to the ground, panting. Sakura gasped, picking him up in her arms. Obviously, Kero had used more strength then she did, trying to protect her from danger.  
  
'Don't worry Kero. I promise we'll make it!'  
  
"I see you're weakening, princess," a familiar voice greeted her. Once again, she stopped, this time her eyes in horror.  
  
A shadow could be seen but she knew who it was. "Makoto." she hissed. Makoto was the traitor that had made her entire family suffer.  
  
"How dare you betray our people!" she shouted. "You're the cause of this whole disaster, you traitor, Makoto no yarou!!"  
  
She just wanted to slash his body into little pieces for the sin he caused, rage taking over her heart.  
  
He laughed, sending shivers down her spine. "I see you remember me," he smiled but that soon changed to a lustful grin, "but I'll be your last sight."  
  
Makoto stretched out his hand, a glowing aura surrounding it. Sakura was out of magic, battling her best and was also out of options.  
  
She tried to run but then tripped to the cold ground.  
  
Her strength was gone as well and even before the traitor attacked she fell to the ground, hearing a scream and a voice telling her to live.  
  
"Please wake up!"  
  
'Who is that?' The voice was full of worry and yet. it was familiar, like a dream, calling to her.  
  
"Please! You have to be alright!"  
  
Sakura couldn't take it any longer and slowly slipped into the comforting arms of darkness.  
  
And a reassuring warmth wrapped itself around her body, a warmth she hadn't felt in a long time.  
  
And the last thought in her mind were two glowing and shining amber eyes.  
  
Two eyes that she soon found herself falling for.  
  
~*~  
  
Before the explosion.  
  
~*~  
  
"Got ya again!" a young boy gloated as he left his sword close to his cousin's throat, not executing the attack.  
  
"You really have to get better!" he exclaimed to the young girl before him. "But not good enough!"  
  
He was no ordinary boy to start with. First, he was the prince of Ryu Kingdom, a prosperous and very rich land, ruled by the wisest and strongest leaders of the Li clan.  
  
Second, he was above average. Blessed with strength, he was able to have magic powers through his spells, sword and compass board.  
  
Although he was handsome and strong, everyone knew he lacked love. His amber eyes were almost icy, lifeless of emotion and warmth.  
  
Love. something he just didn't understand or care for. Everyday, his family, especially his mother pestered him about a wife to rule the kingdom with him.  
  
At the remembrance, the prince chuckled inwardly. They were only foolish ideas to him, nothing more.  
  
Stepping back, smirking, the prince sheathed his sword on the back of his Chinese, warrior, green and gold outfit. No matter what the occasion was, the young prince was ready for any battle or situation.  
  
His cousin huffed. Like the prince, she was royalty, her outfit similar to his own, yet red. Her long raven hair was in cascading pigtails.  
  
"I think that'll do it for today's practice, don't you think Meiling?" he asked.  
  
"I'll beat you one day, Syaoran!" Meiling stuck her tongue out, pouting. Syaoran laughed but it was shortly cut off by an explosion in the nearby forest.  
  
'What was that?' he thought. Without hesitation, he ran into the forest.  
  
"Syaoran! Don't go!" Meiling shouted but it was too late. "Syaoran!"  
  
Syaoran purposely ignored his cousin's calls. Even if there was danger, there was something in his mind telling him that he had to go.  
  
As if destiny was calling him. His heart tugged him to the forest, as if in instinct.  
  
After running for a while, Syaoran came to a clearing where he heard laughing and a surge of dying power. Immediately, he ran to it.  
  
When he got there, the young prince saw a large aura coming from a weakling and a young girl that had been knocked unconscious.  
  
Instantly, he grabbed his sword in one hand, throwing a spell with another. He thrust his sword against the odufu with one hand on the hilt and the other on the blade.  
  
"Gods of Thunder, Answer my Call!!!!" he shouted. Suddenly, a large blast of brilliant and roaring thunder shot from the spell and killed the man in a matter of seconds.  
  
Putting away his sword, Syaoran quickly ran to the girl's side, propping her head against his hand, shaking her slightly.  
  
By the way she dressed and her eyes, he knew she wasn't from his kingdom.  
  
Her outfit was a short pink, red dress that reached above her knees. Though in its vivid colors, it was clearly thrashed and torn.  
  
It was sleeveless with long pink and orange tails down to the ground. Her long gloves were also red with small wings at the wrist.  
  
Though she had short chocolate hair, just as messy as his own, her eyes were a stunning shade of kind emerald, a color that was rare in all lands.  
  
'Who is she?'  
  
"Please wake up!" he called. She stirred a bit but didn't wake, moaning. "Please! You have to be alright!"  
  
After a while, her breathing became steady, and he knew she was sleeping and resting.  
  
'Thank god she's alright.' he smiled. Surprised he had even thought of that, he shook it off and then decided on what to do.  
  
Option one was to take her to the castle. Two was to let her stay here and let whatever was chasing her get her but that meant a bad reputation for his kingdom.  
  
Sighing heavily, Syaoran carefully choose the first option, calculating the ups and downs.  
  
Picking up her body bridal style, the prince slowly walked back to the castle, his soon to be castle that towered proudly over its subjects.  
  
And the closer he got to the castle, he could hear voices calling his name in desperate search and hearing them, he inwardly chuckled. Meiling had told his mother.  
  
What he didn't know that a pair of eyes were watching them with curious and very amused, cold and icy eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
This is my first Card Captor Sakura fanfic so please be nice.  
  
Please review and tell me how you like it!  
  
Ja!  
  
- Aya-chan 


End file.
